AlchemyClan/Past AlchemyClan
This is AlchemyClan in the past (about 100 years ago). This is a roleplayable Clan, and ask in the talk page like you'd do with normal Clans. This is where Phoenixfeather, Lightningheart, Snowheart, Shira, Lavenderheart, Silivia, Hummingbird and Cherrypaw went via Gate of Lost Memories during the events of the 4th Generation Prophecy. Clan Leader Sakistar - Small black and gold tom with a faint reddish glow around him, long brown claws that glow golden under the moon's influence, and dark brown eyes. Phoenix. Deputy Fruitscent - Somewhat elderly white tom with a green tint to fur and blue eyes. Phoenix. Medicine Cat Berryglade - Somewhat elderly pale gray she-cat with a pink tint to fur and green eyes. Fruitscent's sister. Phoenix. MCA Open Warriors Shiraflower - Black and white she-cat with pink paws and blue eyes. Sakistar's mate. Phoenix. Goldseeker - Indigo tom with blue eyes. Phoenix. Darktree - Dog-like dark tabby tom with blue eyes. Phoenix. Chokistorm - Black tom with long claws. Phoenix Floodsong: Faintly glowing, wispy-furred dark gray she-cat with luminous blue eyes. Open Bravepath: Courageous, dark brown tabby tom with black-speckled paws. Phoenix Apprentices Currently none. Queens Meadowfeather - Black she-cat with feathery fur and blue eyes. Mother to Chokistorm's kit (Phoenix) Duskkit - Black tom with an orange muzzle and blue eyes. Friend to Darktree. Phoenix. Elders Currently none. Roleplay Center Current events: *Strange cats coming through the Gate of Lost Memories *Normal Life Sign your posts, please. Thank you. Strange Cats Coming Through the Gate of Lost Memories Phoenixfeather walked through the gate. Overhead, the sky was dark. "Is it supposed to be this dark?" Snowheart wondered, quietly. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 23:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hope not." murmured Cherrypaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 01:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hummingbird whimpered. Silivia groaned. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- A small black she-cat padded into the medicine cat den, tail flicking. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hummingbird shouted, "HEY KITTY CAN YOU HELP US!?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The black she-cat jumped in surprise and looked over her shoulder. "EEEEEK! A FOX!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hummingbird whimpered. "What did I do?" Silivia shook her head. "You were born." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er, I think this is a different AlchemyClan," Shira guessed. The black she-cat darted to the leaders' den and meowed something quickly. Moments later, a tom came out. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Silivia-that was just cold." Lavenderheart hissed. "I can crush you like a bug, Lavenderheart. I know it was." Silivia barked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The tom approached the cats, fox and wolves. "Who are you?" he growled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Animals, duh." Silivia grunted. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He meant our names," Shira barked. "I'm Shira, and this is Silivia." ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know THAT. I was being sarcastic." (FAIL) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My name is Sakistar, and I'm the leader of AlchemyClan," the tom greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, cool." Silivia grumbled. "And we're from THE FUTURE!" Hummingbird barked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sakistar rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't hang around if I were you. Gold, Silver, Kin and Blight tend to kill whoever comes close to their cave," he warned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Silivia barked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait, did you say Gold, Silver, Kin and Blight?" Shira asked. "Yes. They've killed a lot of our Clan, and...wait. You look like that wolf that hangs around our territory!" Sakistar realized. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, my sister IS NOT 'that wolf.'" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sakistar glared at Silivia and Shira. "Do not touch a hair on my Clan's pelts, or you will pay," he threatened, padding back into his camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silivia poked him in the back. "Oops, I touched your clan's pelt. What now?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "S-Silivia..." Shira groaned. Sakistar unsheathed his claws and glanced over his shoulder. He swiped his front right paw in an arc, and a group of trees behind the cats fell backwards (not onto them). "Don't mess with me," he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oops!" Silivia barked, and created a ball of water, flicking it onto Sakistar. "When did you learn THAT!?" Lavenderheart meowed. "I'm an Alchemist Wolf. Duh." Silivia meowed, and a rock fell in front of Sakistar. "I can mess with you as much as I want." she barked with a snort. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "S-Silivia, stop it! I'm sorry about my sister!" Shira apologized. Sakistar snorted and padded away. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Silivia's more annoyingly arrogant than Richtofen.) Silivia snorted and began padding away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shira sighed. "Seeing as how Gold, Silver, Kin and Blight are alive, we'd better find and kill them. I remember this too well," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silivia groaned. "How boring. See you guys in a hundred years. I'm leaving." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aww, come on, it'll be fun!" Shira pouted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm finding a nest. I'm sleepy. Bye." Silivia grunted, and disappeared into the trees. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Remind me to get her after we kill Gold, Silver, Kin and Blight," Shira muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hummingbird nodded. "OKAY! But wait-if we kill Gold, Silver, Kin, and Blight, what if that ruins the history of time, the future?" Hummingbird barked. "That would be like going into the past and preventing Glory from taking Nightsong from Hawkman, my parents, of course, and me never being captured by her!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shira shook her head. "No. Legend says the white wolf who hanged around AlchemyClan was only able to seal away them for 100 years in darkness. So long as we weaken them enough for the white wolf to seal them away, history won't be altered," she explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hummingbird pouted. "That was not my point." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, then, I don't know what would happen, otherwise," Shira admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "As long as we do not kill them, we will be able to help. And if it does not seal them for a hundred years, but longer, our existance is doomed. Don't ask why I know this." Hummingbird barked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shira nodded. Suddenly, an eerie wail tore through the night. Shira looked into the camp and saw a black and white she-cat with white paws wailing aloud. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart ran to the she-cat's side. "What's wrong? Do you need help!?" she meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sakistar padded up to Lavenderheart. "The four beasts have chosen their sacrifice," he meowed solemnly, flicking his tail to where a pure white branch sat on a nest in the warriors' den. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will not let that happen!" Lavenderheart spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiraflower, the black and white she-cat, lowered her head. "Sakistar, take care of the Clan," she murmured before padding slowly out of camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart stopped her. "No. Let them take me instead! I can disguise myself, see?" Lavenderheart meowed, and turned into an almost replica of Shiraflower. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then I'm coming with you guys. I'm tired of my Clan being subjected to this torture every year for so many seasons," Sakistar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Listen-Hide, Shiraflower. I am going to be in disguise, and before they can do anything to me I will reveal myself as Lavenderheart, who I really am, and we all attack, okay? We are NOT going to kill them, just beat them up." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiraflower nodded. "But you guys don't know where the cavern is where they live. I'll show you the way," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No. I said hide." Shiraflower-Lavenderheart growled. Hummingbird's ears flicked. "Their cave-I think I know where it is!" she barked, her eyes glowing slightly. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiraflower nodded and darted the opposite direction from the cavern. "Let's go," Sakistar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiraflower-Lavenderheart padded into the cave. "I-i'm h-here!" she fake-wailed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- A large, golden fox twice the size Kin was when Shira had last seen him, wearing a white mask and had nine, long tails, padded towards Shiraflower-Lavenderheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What are you going to do to me!?" she whimpered. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why, eat you and devour your spirit, of course, just like the other she-cats," Past-Kin responded, grinning devilishly. Blight padded to Kin's side. He looked much stronger than he had been in the present. "So, we finally get Sakistar's mate," he purred evilly. Gold and Silver fluttered above. They had strange, machine-like markings on them. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Normal Life Sakistar sighed as he sank his claws into the ground. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Past Clans